


Devotion

by Herodia



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodia/pseuds/Herodia
Summary: Higgs have a good time thinking about Sam, about getting raped by him to be precise.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Devotion

The days in the bunker were long and tiring, not much to do, but ordering pizza, reading the same books again and again and occasionally checking on Sam and updating his growing little wall board.

The nights were even worse. One might think that tiring days would make one fall asleep quickly, but no, sleep was always avoiding him. He rolled around in his bed, bored of his own thoughts. He planned his next moves, next pizzas, he imagined himself being a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt and pizzas,.. it was all repetitive and boring. At least until his thoughts wondered an unusual way.

_ What is Sammy-boy up to now _ ? He thought.

The last time he checked on him, he caught him bathing in the hot springs. Higgs waited patiently then, for him to finally stop playing with aquarium fetus and get up from the water.

He chuckled when he remembered hearing him sing to the BB. It was so unfortunate that the thing inside was as good as dead. But judging Sam wasn’t why he wasted his valuable time on him, as much as he was amused by Sam’s pathetic softness towards the baby, he wanted to see something else.

And the waiting was certainly worth it.

Just the thought of Sam all naked getting out of the water, made his cock twitch. Sam was a big man and his cock sure suited his body. To think that he was even bigger hard.. Higgs rolled on his back. He knew for sure now, he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon.

He reached for his cock.

_ But Sam wouldn’t bother himself with little old Higgs, would he?  _ No.. not out of desire. It would take a lot of rage to make him claim him like that. Hurting Amelie, maybe even the BB would do it. It would unleash the beast in him.

_ He would beat him hard first.  _ Higgs imagined the punches, bruising his body and leaving him marked. Mindlessly, he stroked his cock.  _ Higgs would fight back, but Sam’s rage would overpower him. Soon he would be wrestled to the ground, with Sam atop of him. His body would be pinned down with Sam’s. What would he do next?  _ Perhaps, he would choke him, attempting to kill him, before his rage forces him to do something worse.

Higgs moved his free hand to his neck, imagining Sam’s strong hands there instead,  _ squeezing and taking away his breath, until he would hit the edge of consciousness.  _ He moaned, musing,  _ how would Sam react to it? Maybe he would punch him for it, maybe he would squeeze harder or maybe he would turn him around, face down into the hard ground. _

He turned around. Half lost in his thoughts, he reached for the lube he kept on the ground by the bed. After touching various things, that definitely weren’t the lube and losing his trail of thoughts, he moved to look down. It was pretty far from where he thought it would be.

Not letting this ruin his mood, he spread the lube on his fingers and returned to his fantasy.  _ Now where was he? _

_ It would be terrifying for him to have Sam pin him down from the behind.  _ He thought of the early years of his work as a porter, about the first time, he was held down like that. He shivered. It would sure trigger some bad memories, especially when  _ he would hear Sam unzipping his pants and when he would tear down Higgs' own. He would squirm and beg for Sam to stop, but there would be no mercy left in the man. _

Maybe a little mercy. He was a good man after all, he wouldn’t go all dry into him.  _ He would go with his fat fingers first, even spitting on them.  _ Higgs moved his own fingers to his ass. Slowly he pushed a finger inside of him, imagining it to be much thicker and someone else’s.  _ Sam wouldn’t bother with making it nice for him, he would push it in quick and be done with it. It would hurt, but not far as much as it could. _

He imagined _ Sam pushing his fingers inside him, starting with one or maybe two, just to make him cry out. And he would, he would let him know how much it hurts. By the time Sam would add a third finger, Higgs would be blinking off tar tears. _

_ Then Sam would take his fingers out, giving him a time for a relief, but at the same time it would fill him with anxiety of what is to come. Sam didn’t seem to be the type to bed talk his victims, but maybe for him, he would lower down and whisper in his ear, how much he deserved it. _ Just as his Daddy always did. _ And Higgs would know he was right. _

He pushed a second finger inside of himself, doing so far more gently than in his fantasy.  _ Sam would just push hard in him. Taking all these noises of pain out of him, just to know how much sorry he is for what he has done. Then he would start with the fun part, taking pleasure as a payback for his pain. He would fuck him hard, until Higgs whimpered under him and the ground would be stained with his black tears. _

Higgs stroked the fingers inside of himself.  _ Would Sam be cruel enough to care about his pleasure?  _ He liked to think that he would.  _ He would hit his prostate and make him shiver in the unwanted pleasure. He would take satisfaction in getting his cock up. Maybe he would even reach for Higgs’ cock and stroke it. Making his shame as great as his pain. _

Higgs came hard on his bed, not even bothering to spill in a napkin. The sheets were filthy anyway. But the fantasy was hardly over. In the aftermath of his climax he was still deep in his thoughts.

_ How would Sam come? Would he do it inside, to claim him as his bitch or would he pull out to make it visible? Or was he the type that would stop halfway through and move to his face, just to come right over it, making it the most awkward for him?  _ He seemed to be pretty vanilla though, Higgs would bet he was the come inside type of guy.  _ Maybe he would still claim him, as he would make Higgs come in his hand and then spread it around his face. _ It was the type of gross that would made Higgs’ cock itch again, despite the fact that he just came.

Nevertheless, it was just his fucking fantasy, that he would repress out of his mind, until it was time to sleep again. (Or until he was pinned under Sam with his pants off.) It wasn’t like he was losing a fight with Sam, he was far better than that.


End file.
